


"Dad Says"

by holyverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: Scorpius yang berumur sebelas tahun mulai menulis surat pada Harry. Dan Harry perlahan jatuh cinta pada Draco lewat gambaran yang dituliskan Scorpius tentang Ayahnya dalam suratnya.Featuring, Draco yang hidup di tengah para muggle dengan perasaan bersalah tak berkesudahan dan bekerja di sebuah toko buku bekas, Harry yang selalu menyendiri, dan Scorpius yang takut setengah mati untuk pergi ke Hogwarts karena dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menyukainya di sana.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"Dad Says"

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ini adalah terjemahan bahasa Indonesia dari fanfiction berjudul sama yang ditulis oleh GallaPlacidia, original work nya bisa dibaca di sini https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256991
> 
> Saya sudah meminta ijin pada beliau untuk menerjemahkan dan beliau sudah mengijinkan. Hehe. So enjoy!

“Di sini kami tidak melayani Pelahap Maut sampah macam kalian!” teriak si penjaga toko, sambil menutup pintu tokonya dengan keras. Mendengarnya, Harry membalikkan badan, dadanya terasa aneh tiba-tiba.

Draco Malfoy mundur perlahan dari pintu yang baru saja tertutup, seorang anak laki-laki tampak menggamit tangannya.

“Maaf ya, sayang,” ucap Malfoy pada anak kecil tersebut.

“Tidak apa-apa kok,” jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Malfoy kemudian memeluknya.

“Apa yang sudah aku perbuat sampai aku layak menjadi Ayahmu, huh?” dia lalu bertanya.

Harry tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

Dari dulu, Malfoy selalu saja tampan, namun Harry sudah lupa kalau ia ternyata setampan ini, membuat kepalanya seperti terhantam. Malfoy membuat segalanya terlihat sangat mudah, walau dirinya habis dicaci-maki. Helai rambut pirangnya yang sedingin es jatuh di sekitar telinganya. Dia mengenakan jubah tua, namun entah mengapa dia berhasil membuatnya terlihat begitu modis dan rapi daripada seluruh pakaian mahal yang dimiliki oleh Harry.

Anak laki-laki kecil itu terlihat lembut dan berambut pirang juga. Dia terlihat menutup matanya saat Malfoy memeluknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya, walau anak itu berada di umur dimana anak-anak biasanya mulai menolak afeksi dari orang tua. Malahan, dia tampak menarik Malfoy untuk lebih erat memeluknya.

“Ada baiknya kalau kamu ke toko Ollivander sendirian ya, Sayang.” ujar Malfoy.

“Oh,” jawab anak laki-laki itu terdengar begitu kecewa.

“Maaf ya,” ucap Malfoy lagi.

“Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa.”

“Jangan bohong. Nih, Ayah beri uang buat kamu. Nanti setelah beli tongkat sihir, kita coba untuk beli es krim.”

“Es krim dari toko Florian?”

“Kalau dia mau menjualnya ke kita, Sayang. Tapi kalau dia tidak mau, kita bisa cari es krim di toko lain, Ayah janji.”

“Baiklah,” jawab anak laki-laki itu, menegakkan bahunya, lalu berderap ke toko Ollivander sendirian. Tangan Malfoy yang terkulai di samping tampak berkedut, sepertinya menahan keinginan untuk tidak menyusul. Dia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu dinding sambil menunggu.

“Malfoy,” sapa Harry.

Kepala Malfoy tersentak menengadah.

“Potter,” jawabnya. Nadanya dingin seperti tak bisa ditembus, beda dengan dahulu yang penuh dengan emosi.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” Tanya Harry.

“Baik, terima kasih. Kamu sendiri apa kabar?”

Harry mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak begitu tahu cara menyikapi Malfoy yang begitu sopan seperti ini. Malahan, dia juga tidak yakin mengapa dia menyapa Malfoy begini. Malfoy tampaknya juga terheran-heran.

“Yang tadi anakmu?” Harry bertanya lagi. Mata Malfoy mengekor ke jendela toko, namun tumpukan tongkat sihir di jendela membuat siapapun tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Harry tahu betapa berartinya momen saat anak menemukan tongkat sihirnya. Sebuah momen yang patut untuk diabadikan oleh orang tua bahkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah album. Harry sekelebat menemukan ekspresi sedih di wajah Malfoy.

“Iya,” jawab Malfoy. “Namanya Scorpius. Dia mulai masuk Hogwarts bulan September nanti.”

“Ya Tuhan, waktu dia lahir berarti kamu masih sangat muda ya.”

Malfoy tertawa.

“Dia lahir waktu umurku tujuh belas tahun. Kami sama sekali tidak merencanakannya.”

“Dia manis.”

Mendengarnya Malfoy tersenyum sangat lembut.

“Semua keturunan dari ibunya, untungnya.”

Ibunya. Istri Malfoy. Berarti dia punya istri, kan? Harry teringat seseorang pernah memberitahunya.  _ Well, masuk akal sih,  _ pikir Harry, sebelum akhirnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa sepenting itu untuk tahu kalau Malfoy sudah menikah atau tidak.

Pintu toko Ollivander terbuka dan Scorpius berderap ke luar.

“Ayah! Ayah! Lihat!” Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. “Dari kayu hawthorne dan bulu phoenix!”

“Bagus sekali, sayang! Cepat juga kamu menemukannya!”

“Dulu aku butuh berjam-jam untuk menemukan tongkat sihirku,” ucap Harry. Scorpius membeku lalu membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Harry takut-takut.

“Scorpius, ini Harry Potter. Potter, ini anakku, Scorpius.”

Scorpius menjabat tangan Harry sungguh-sungguh sambil berkata sopan, “Senang berkenalan dengan anda.”

“Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Scorpius,” jawab Harry.

Scorpius menghela napas panjang, menggenggam tangan Harry dan menatap Harry dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Ayahku,” ujarnya dengan begitu sopan. Harry mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

“Tidak masalah, dia juga menyelamatkan nyawaku, kok.”

“Yang benar? Aku baru tahu soal itu!” Mata Scorpius melebar dan berkilat senang, lalu tiba-tiba Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa jangan-jangan dia tidak pernah mendengarkan hal baik tentang Ayahnya? Dia tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali saat tadi seseorang memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan “Pelahap Maut sampah”.

“Iya, dia sangat berani,” lanjut Harry.

“Potter, tolong hentikan. Nanti dia akan percaya padamu,” ucap Malfoy, mengeraskan rahangnya.

Scorpius langsung terlihat kecewa.

“Oh,” katanya dengan nada sedih. “Jadi cuma bercanda.”

“Tidak kok,” ujar Harry, lalu mengernyit ke arah Malfoy. “Kamu kan memang menyelamatkan nyawaku.”

“Kamu terlalu berlebihan mengartikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”

“Aku rasa tidak.”

Malfoy tidak menjawabnya lagi. Dia hanya melempar pandangannya ke lain arah, membuat kerutan muncul di antara alis pucatnya.

“Ayah,” ucap Scorpius, menarik-narik lengannya. “Ayah sedang ada di Diagon Alley. Yah, ini aku, Scorpius. Ayah! Ayah!”

Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba, lalu setelah beberapa detik tersenyum ke arah Scorpius. Tatapannya lelah. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat  _ lelah _ terlihat begitu indah?

“Maaf, sayang.” ujarnya.

“Kadang Ayah suka tidak sadar dan melamun tiba-tiba,” jelas Scorpius.

“Oh,” jawab Harry, namun sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, seorang penyihir perempuan yang masih muda muncul dan meminta tanda-tangannya.

“Ayo, Scorpius, lebih baik kita tidak mengganggu Tuan Potter lebih lama,” ajak Malfoy.

“Sampai jumpa,” ucap Scorpius.

“Tunggu, Malfoy--”

Namun Malfoy sudah menarik lengan Scorpius dan berjalan menjauh. Harry kemudian sibuk menanggapi si penyihir wanita muda, yang tampaknya punya banyak opini tentang artikel yang dia baca soal Harry di Majalah _Witch Weekly_. Saat akhirnya penyihir itu meninggalkannya, Scorpius kembali dengan terengah.

“Tuan Potter,” panggilnya.

“Kamu bisa panggil aku Harry.” Harry kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari Malfoy, namun Harry tidak menemukannya.

“Bisakah aku mengirimkan surat padamu? Aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Anda bahkan tidak perlu menjawabnya. Jadi, bolehkah?”

“Uh,” jawab Harry, terkejut. “Kenapa kamu ingin mengirimkan surat padaku?”

“Untuk berterima kasih, tentu saja.” jawab Scorpius, seolah Harry hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

“Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Mal--maksudku, Ayahmu?”

“Bukan, untuk… untuk hari ini.”

“Maksudnya untuk hari ini?” tanya Harry heran.

Scorpius melihat ke belakang dengan resah, tampak Malfoy sedang tergesa-gesa keluar dari sebuah toko buku, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kerumunan.

“Tolong ijinkan aku menulis surat padamu, kumohon. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku janji anda bahkan tidak perlu menjawabnya.”

“Aku… baiklah,” ucap Harry akhirnya, mengambil secarik perkamen dan pena. Scorpius terlihat seperti akan menangis kalau Harry menolaknya. Jadi Harry menuliskan alamatnya dengan cepat dan memberikannya pada Scorpius.

“Terima kasih.” ujar Scorpius dengan sangat antusias.

“Scorpius!” Malfoy akhirnya berhasil menyentuh pundak Scorpius. “Potter, maafkan aku. Scorpius, jelaskan.”

“Aku… aku mau minta tanda-tangan,” Scorpius berbohong.

“Bagaimana bisa kamu mengganggu Potter seperti itu!”

“Tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok,” ucap Harry sambil sedikit berjongkok, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Scorpius.

Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Harry.

“Anda benar-benar seperti apa yang Ayah ceritakan,” bisiknya di telinga Harry.

“Apa maksudnya itu?” tanya Harry.

“Baik hati,” kata Scorpius, bertepatan dengan Malfoy yang menariknya menjauh. “Sangat baik hati.”

“Maaf, Potter.” Ujar Malfoy. “Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ayo, Scorpius, kita pulang.”

“Tapi tadi Ayah bilang kita akan beli es krim!”

“Kalau kamu pikir kamu bisa dapat es krim setelah apa yang kamu lakukan…!”

Dan mereka kemudian menghilang ditelan kerumunan.

Harry sungguh tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia terus memikirkan Malfoy dan Scorpius sepanjang sisa siang itu. Mungkin karena dia begitu jarang bertemu dengan mantan Pelahap Maut lainnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sejak perang berakhir, dan hampir semua Pelahap Maut menghilang--antara meninggal, berakhir di Azkaban, atau hidup di luar negeri. Harry mungkin tidak terlalu senang jika diingatkan tentang Voldemort, Lucius dan… ah, mungkin itulah sebabnya. Jika pikirannya selalu kembali pada bayangan Malfoy yang menarik anaknya mendekat sambil berkata “Apa yang sudah aku perbuat sampai aku layak menjadi Ayahmu?” mungkin hal itu mengingatkannya akan Lucius Malfoy.

Kecuali, tentu saja tidak. Lucius selalu membelikan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Malfoy, tetapi Harry tidak ingat dia pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang seperti yang Malfoy berikan pada anaknya.

Harry mengingat betapa mata Scorpius berkilat senang saat dirinya menyebut jika Malfoy adalah seseorang yang berani, seolah Harry baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang ajaib.

Jujur, Harry sungguh menginginkan anak. Sangat menginginkannya sampai ia menyarankan pada Ginny, saat Ginny memutuskan hubungan mereka, agar mereka menikah saja walau tidak saling cinta lagi karena Harry sudah mengidamkan untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga. Saran yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ginny.

Apa mungkin Harry iri pada Malfoy? Dia tidak bisa menampik jika Scorpius adalah anak yang menggemaskan. Dan Harry sangat ingin menghujani seseorang dengan kasih sayangnya, seperti yang Malfoy lakukan pada Scorpius.

Walau begitu, dia merasa bahwa Scorpius juga peduli pada Malfoy sebesar Malfoy peduli padanya. Harry telah melihat bagaimana kecewanya mereka berdua saat Malfoy tidak bisa pergi menemani Scorpius untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya ( _ karena Malfoy dulu sempat mengurung Ollivander di penjara bawah tanah selama berbulan-bulan,  _ Harry mengingatkan dirinya sendiri), namun Scorpius mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya. Lalu Scorpius lah yang menyadarkan Malfoy saat dia tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Semuanya begitu membingungkan, dan Harry begitu lega saat menemukan surat Scorpius yang datang tengah malam itu. _ Y _

_ Yang Terhormat Tuan Potter, maksudku Harry. _

_ Ayah bilang Anda mengatakan hal-hal tentang keberanian Ayah dan bagaimana Ayah menyelamatkan hidupmu hanya karena Anda ingin bersikap baik padaku. Bagiku, Anda adalah penyihir yang paling baik dari semua penyihir yang pernah kutemui, selain Ayah tentu saja. Aku tahu Ayah dulu adalah orang jahat saat perang berlangsung dan dia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut serta melakukan hal-hal jahat dan karena itulah orang-orang tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dia memberitahuku semuanya, semua hal jahat yang dia lakukan, tetapi aku tidak akan memberitahu Anda karena siapa tahu Anda belum mengetahuinya. Walau sebenarnya semua orang pantas untuk tahu. _

_ Omong-omong, karena hal-hal jahat yang tidak bisa dimaafkan itulah, orang-orang memperlakukan kami dengan tidak baik. Aku tidak masalah sih sebenarnya, cuma saat orang-orang mengucapkan hal-hal kejam padaku, Ayah menjadi sangat sedih. Dia bilang Kesalahan Seorang Ayah akan Dipertanggung-jawabkan juga Pada Anak Laki-lakinya dan dia memohon maaf karenanya. Tetapi Anda begitu baik pada kami padahal Anda adalah seorang Harry Potter dan Anda membenci kami. Well, menurutku tetap bersikap baik pada orang yang Anda benci adalah sikap yang sungguh bijak dan terpuji. Dan walaupun Anda pikir Anda berbohong saat Anda bilang Ayahku adalah seseorang yang berani, pada akhirnya yang Anda katakan adalah suatu kebenaran, karena Ayahku memang adalah penyihir yang paling berani, dan dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang-orang yang penuh amarah itu menemukanku saat mereka datang lagi, walau mereka selalu berhasil menyakiti Ayahku. _

_ Aku tahu Anda tidak akan membalas surat ini, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih. Anda sungguh adalah seseorang yang berani dan baik hati. Tepat seperti apa yang Ayah katakan selama ini. _

_ Salam Hormat, _

_ Scorpius Malfoy. _

Harry secepat kilat membalasnya, tidak peduli jika itu adalah tengah malam.

_ Teruntuk Scorpius, _

_ Terima kasih atas suratmu yang menarik. Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu. Ayahmu benar-benar telah menyelamatkan hidupku, walaupun benar jika dia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik juga. Tetapi manusia dapat berubah, dan aku sudah memaafkannya jauh-jauh hari. Oh iya, bisakah kamu memberitahuku lebih banyak tentang orang-orang yang katamu penuh amarah itu? _

_ Temanmu, _

_ Harry Potter. _

Scorpius tidak menjawab suratnya. Keesokan harinya, sebuah surat datang dari Malfoy. Surat yang ditulis di atas kertas formal dan datang lewat alamat resminya di Kementrian, alamat yang tersedia untuk publik. Jelas, walaupun Malfoy memiliki alamat rumahnya, dia berpikir tidak pantas jika mengirimnya ke sana.

_ Potter, _

_ Aku sungguh minta maaf karena anakku telah mengganggumu. Juga, terima kasih telah membalas suratnya. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi. Aku rasa itu karena dia kagum padamu. _

_ Aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu di Diagon Alley. Sungguh dermawan karena kamu sama sekali tidak mempermalukanku di hadapan Scorpius. _

_ Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih _

_Malfoy_

Harry tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi surat tersebut. Malfoy dan Scorpius rasanya sama-sama alergi dengan pikiran kalau mereka akan mengganggu Harry, yang tentu saja sangat aneh karena Harry merasa tidak diganggu sama sekali. Malahan, dia sangat menyukai Scorpius, yang justru mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri di umur sebelas tahun daripada Malfoy. Menerima surat dari Scorpius sungguh menyenangkan, menjawab suratnya pun juga. Harry tidak punya banyak orang yang bisa dikiriminya surat. Dia menulis surat pada Teddy di Hogwarts, tetapi Teddy adalah seseorang yang sangat populer dan sibuk dan jarang sekali punya waktu untuk membalas surat Harry.

_ Malfoy, _

_ Aku senang dapat menulis surat untuk Scorpius. Dia menyenangkan. Tolong beritahu Scorpius kalau aku akan sangat senang jika mendengar kabarnya dari waktu ke waktu. _

_ Harry. _

* * *

_ Yang Terhormat Tuan Potter, _

_ Ayah bilang aku bisa menulis surat untukmu. Katanya sih karena Anda bersikap sopan saja, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Oh iya, apakah benar jika Anda pernah membebaskan Naga dari Gringotts? Lalu, apakah Anda benar-benar punya jubah tembus pandang? Aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts bulan September nanti dan aku sangat gugup. Ayah bilang awalnya pasti sulit karena aku adalah seorang Malfoy. Kadang aku berharap kalau aku bukan Malfoy, tetapi jangan bilang pada Ayah karena hanyalah kami berdua Malfoy yang tersisa dan kupikir itu akan membuatnya sedih, aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih. _

_ Sepertinya, saat aku meninggalkannya ke Hogwarts nanti Ayah pasti akan bersedih. _

_ Ayah bilang orang tua Anda meninggal saat Anda masih bayi dan Ayah sering mengolok-olok Anda karena hal itu. Rasanya sangat sulit dipercaya jika Ayah melakukannya. _

_ Aku sangat rindu Ibuku. Apakah Anda juga sering merindukan Ibu? Aku penasaran, apakah rasanya berbeda karena Anda tidak pernah mengenal Ibu Anda sebelumnya? Ibuku meninggal saat umurku lima tahun. Dia menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, kata Ayah. Aku berharap Ibu tidak pernah melakukannya. _

_ Besok kami ada malam nonton film. Malam nonton film adalah malam terbaik sepanjang pekan karena teman-temanku yang bernama Andy dan Fran akan datang ke rumah dan teman-teman Ayah yang bernama Eve dan Nick dan Flora juga akan datang, lalu mereka akan minum anggur dan menggoda Ayah dan menonton film dan berteriak-teriak di hadapan layar. _

_ Ayah bilang penyihir tidak pernah melihat film. Aku juga bertanya padanya apa boleh aku sekolah di sekolah muggle saja dan bukannya Hogwarts, tapi Ayah berkata tidak. Padahal Muggle jauh lebih baik pada kami daripada para penyihir. Kata Ayah tergantung orang masing-masing, tapi dari yang aku lihat tidak begitu. _

_ Salam hormat, _

_ Scorpius. _

* * *

_ Teruntuk Scorpius, _

_ Rasanya aku harus bilang kalau itu benar, soal Jubah Tembus Pandang, dan juga soal diriku yang menerobos masuk ke Gringotts, tapi aku berjanji jika aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk melakukannya. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan menikmati waktumu di Hogwarts, walau pasti akan membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi. Apa kamu mau jika aku meminta sepupumu Teddy untuk menjagamu selama kamu di sana? Dia setahun di atasmu jadi dia bisa mengajarimu macam-macam. _

_ Aku juga merindukan Ibuku sepanjang waktu. Aku turut berduka karena kamu juga kehilangan Ibumu. Malam nonton film sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan. Teman-temanku sekarang sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersamaku, jadi aku sangat iri denganmu! _

_ Kamu belum memberitahuku soal orang-orang yang penuh amarah yang sempat kamu singgung di surat sebelumnya. _

_ Temanmu, _

_ Harry _

* * *

_ Untuk Tuan Potter, _

_ Kata Ayah, apapun alasannya, jika kita melakukan perbuatan yang tidak baik maka tetap saja itu perbuatan yang tidak baik. “Kejahatan tidak dapat ditarik ulang,” katanya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah menerobos masuk ke Gringotts adalah sebuah kejahatan atau tidak. Jika Ayah yang melakukannya, mungkin hal itu termasuk perbuatan yang jahat. _

_ Aku tidak ingin Teddy menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Dia pasti sangat populer. Dia mungkin tidak ingin berurusan denganku--kata Ayah sangat penting untuk tidak mengganggu penyihir lain. Dengan muggle mungkin tidak apa-apa karena mereka tidak membenci kami. Ayah sering berkata kalau itu sangat ironis. _

_ Besok kami akan kembali ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli jubahku. Aku gugup. Rasanya aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah muggle saja, karena orang-orangnya sangat baik. _

_ Oh iya, orang-orang yang pemarah itu datang kalau mereka berhasil menemukan kami. Mereka mengenakan topeng dan memaksa masuk lalu menyakiti Ayah. Saat mereka pergi, maka kami harus pindah dari situ. Ayah bilang aku tidak seharusnya membenci mereka. Kamu tidak boleh membalas dendam atas sebuah pembalasan dendam, katanya. Mereka hanya marah karena perang yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan sangat bisa dipahami jika mereka marah, katanya. Aku mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak membenci mereka. Tapi sangat sulit. _

_ Salam hormat, _

_ Scorpius _

Tangan Harry gemetar saat membaca surat terakhir Scorpius.  _ Mereka mengenakan topeng dan memaksa masuk lalu menyakiti Ayah. _ Dan si Draco Malfoy itu memberitahu anaknya sendiri kalau hal tersebut dapat dipahami! Ayah macam apa dia? Berani-beraninya dia membuat Scorpius percaya kalau hal itu adil-adil saja? Jadi di matanya Scorpius layak untuk hidup dalam ketakutan akan kemungkinan Ayahnya terbunuh dalam rumahnya sendiri?

Membaca surat Scorpius, dan mengenal Malfoy lewat kacamata Scorpius, membuat Harry merasa sangat aneh. Scorpius terbukti sangat mengagumi Ayahnya sebesar Malfoy mengagumi anaknya juga. Ada apa sih dengan Malfoy dan keluarganya? Dulu Malfoy juga menjadi Pelahap Maut demi menyenangkan Ayahnya, tidak bisakah dia melihat bahwa Scorpius akan menelan apapun yang ia katakan sebagai sebuah kebenaran?

Walau begitu… sebagian kecil hati Harry merasa kasihan pada Malfoy, dan dengan enggan merasa kagum atas tanggung-jawab yang ia pikul atas semua yang dia perbuat. Menyesal atas sebuah kesalahan dan hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat menyakitkan, Dumbledore dulu pernah berkata demikian. Sangat sulit sampai-sampai Voldemort bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Bahkan untuk kedamaian dirinya sendiri. Namun begitu, Draco Malfoy sanggup hidup dengan segala penyesalan itu. Draco Malfoy menerima segala kebencian yang dilontarkan oleh Dunia Sihir dengan tabah dan sabar, percaya jika hal tersebut adalah jalan yang harus dia tempuh untuk kesalahan yang dia lakukan saat umurnya masih enam belas tahun.

Harry tidak banyak bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat keesokan harinya dia pergi ke Diagon Alley. Dia hanya akan menyapa George, itu saja. Tidak ada alasan lain.

“Harry! Bagaimana kabarmu?” tanya George.

“Baik kok, baik.” Jawab Harry.

“Surat kami sampai padamu kan?”

“Oh, uh, iya.”

“Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kami mendengar kabarmu,  _ mate. _ Kami sangat khawatir padamu.”

“Aku cuma sedang sibuk kok,” Harry berbohong, dan mulai bertanya tentang perkembangan ramuan Anti-Malu ( _“Anti-blush Blusher_! Berguna saat menembak wanita tanpa pipimu harus bersemu merah!”). Untungnya, hal itu dapat mengalihkan perhatian George dan menghentikannya untuk terus bertanya soal kehidupan personal Harry yang sama sekali tidak ada. Harry mendengar George sambil memancangkan matanya ke luar jendela utuk mencari… Harry sendiri juga tidak yakin soal apa yang dia cari.

Sampai dia menemukannya. Sekelebat rambut pirang. Dua rambut pirang dengan kerumunan di sekitar mereka, membuat Harry segera berderap keluar dari toko George di tengah-tengah dia berbicara (“Harry, tunggu, jangan pergi dulu--” kata George, tetapi Harry mengabaikannya).

Seorang laki-laki tengah memukul pipi Malfoy tepat saat Harry membuka pintu toko.

“Berhenti memukul Ayahku!” teriak Scorpius dengan kencang.

“Scorpius,” ujar Malfoy tenang.

“Diam kamu, anak ingusan. Ayahmu itu sudah menyiksa banyak orang, kamu tahu tidak? Kamu harusnya malu punya Ayah sepertinya.” Laki-laki itu lalu berjongkok untuk melihat Scorpius lebih dekat, dan Malfoy segera berdiri di antara keduanya.

“Tidak ada urusannya dengan anakku,” ujarnya. “Dia bahkan masih belum lahir saat itu.”

Harry segera maju, namun dia tidak cukup cepat.

“ _Diffindo_ ,” ucap laki-laki itu. Sebuah luka seperti luka sayat yang besar segera muncul di wajah Malfoy.

“Ayah!” Teriak Scorpius.

Kerumunan di sekeliling bersibak terbuka saat Harry melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat. Malfoy yang awalnya menggenggam tangan Scorpius kini melepaskan untuk memegangi wajahnya sendiri, kucuran darah menetes deras dari sela-sela jemarinya.

“Harry Potter!” Ucap laki-laki yang telah menyakiti Malfoy. “Sebuah kehormatan bisa berjumpa dengan Anda!”

“ _ Fuck off _ !” Umpat Harry. Dia meraih lengan Scorpius dengan satu tangannya dan menggamit siku Malfoy dengan tangannya yang lain, Harry kemudian _ber-Apparate_ sambil membawa mereka berdua ke Grimmauld Place. Malfoy terduduk di kursi dapurnya, masih memegangi wajahnya.

“Ayah,” ucap Scorpius ketakutan. “Ayah--”

“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Malfoy pada anaknya. Suaranya terdengar sayu.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Biar aku telpon 999.”

999? Apa Malfoy menggunakan layanan kesehatan untuk muggle? Jelas sekali kalau iya, karena Scorpius segera mengambil sebuah telepon seluler dari sakunya dan menelepon sebuah nomor. Tidak bisa tersambung tentu saja, karena sihir di tempat ini begitu besar sehingga sinyal untuk ponsel tidak bisa menembusnya.

“Tenang saja,” Harry akhirnya berkata. “Aku bisa mengobatinya.  _ Accio dittany! _ ”

Tapi hal itu gagal untuk menenangkan Scorpius. Dia segera melompat ke atas pangkuan Malfoy (tangan Malfoy refleks segera memeluk anaknya) dan membenamkan pipinya ke pundak Ayahnya. Tetesan darah segera mewarnai rambut pirang Scorpius.

“Jangan berani-beraninya kamu menyentuh Ayahku! Kamu pasti ingin menyakiti Ayahku! Aku mau Nick dan Eve dan Flora! Bukan kamu yang akan menyakiti Ayahku!”

“Sayang,” kata Malfoy lemah. “Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Jangan menangis.”

“Ayah tahu darimana?” Scorpius meratap.

“Potter, boleh minta tolong  _ dittany _ -nya--kalau kamu tidak keberatan? Aku khawatir kalau semakin lama dibiarkan akan meninggalkan bekas luka, dan kita juga tidak bisa melakukan sihir perbaikan wajah dengan situasi saat ini…”

“Oh benar! Maaf,” ujar Harry cepat-cepat sambil memberikan botol dan sebuah handuk kecil bersih pada Malfoy. Tangan Malfoy bergetar hebat, dan jelas jika dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan semua darah yang menutupi matanya.

“Coba begini, Sayang,” katanya, membuka tutup botol itu dan menuangkan cairannya pada handuk kecil. “Bisa Ayah minta tolong untuk menekan-nekan handuknya pada luka sayatan di wajah Ayah?”

Scorpius mengendus handuknya, lalu menatap Harry dengan curiga.

“Isinya benar  _ dittany _ ,” Scorpius akhirnya berkata. Malfoy tersenyum.

“Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?” tanyanya, seolah menguji Scorpius. Scorpius menempelkan handuknya lembut pada wajah Ayahnya. Harry tahu betapa perih saat  _ dittany _ menyentuh luka, tetapi Malfoy sama sekali tidak bersuara. Dia bahkan tidak mengernyit.

“Karena aromanya yang pahit dan ditambah dengan warna serta teksturnya. Juga, cairannya manjur.”

“Benar sekali,” jawab Malfoy. “Sepuluh poin tambahan untuk asramamu, Tuan Malfoy!”

Harry sadar Malfoy sama sekali tidak menyebutkan Slytherin.

Scorpius tersenyum.

“Aku kan Hermione Granger masa kini!” katanya.

Malfoy terbatuk dengan canggung mendengarnya.

“Ayah rasa sudah semuanya terobati, Sayang.” katanya, mendorong handuk yang Scorpius gunakan untuk mengobati luka Malfoy menjauh. Dia menyeka darah dari matanya dan melempar mantra untuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Ada sebuah bekas luka yang menghiasi tulang pipinya. “Bagus sekali. Kamu sangat pemberani.”

“Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Hogwarts,” ujar Scorpius lemah.

“Scorpius…”

“Iya aku tahu,” kata Scorpius dengan sedih.

“Boleh aku bicara dengan Ayahmu sebentar, Scorpius?” tanya Harry.

“Anda tidak akan menyakitinya?” tanya Scorpius kembali, dengan tidak yakin. Dia entah mengapa tidak menatap mata Harry secara langsung.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Sangat aneh rasanya karena ia begitu merasa iri dengan Malfoy. Atau iri dengan Scorpius. Sesungguhnya Harry sendiri tidak tahu dengan siapa ia lebih merasa iri.

“Penting untuk tahu kapan kita harus mempercayai seseorang.” Malfoy memberitahu Scorpius.

“Iya,” jawab Scorpius. “Aku tahu.” Dia lalu menatap Harry dengan mata abu-abunya yang lebar. “Aku percaya padamu.” Harry mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Scorpius turun dari pangkuan Ayahnya dan meninggalkan dapur.

Malfoy mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap lututnya sendiri.

“Potter,” ujarnya.

“Mau teh?” Harry memotong perkataannya. Malfoy mengerjap.

“Aku… tentu saja. Terima kasih.”

Mereka sama-sama terdiam saat Harry menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan teko tehnya. Harry baru sadar jika dia tahu bagaimana Malfoy menyukai tehnya, atau, setidaknya, bagaimana Malfoy dulu menyukai tehnya.

“Teh yang kuat, sedikit susu, dan tanpa gula,” ucap Harry. “Seperti yang kamu sukai saat di Hogwarts dulu.”

“Sudah kuduga dulu kamu memperhatikanku.” ujar Malfoy.

“Tapi kamu juga memperhatikanku.” ucap Harry membela dirinya sendiri.

“Semua orang memperhatikanmu, Potter.”

Harry meletakkan dua cangkir di atas meja dan duduk di seberang Malfoy. Walau dengan bekas luka yang menghiasi wajah, dia tetaplah seseorang yang begitu indah. Tidak heran kalau Harry menghabiskan enam tahun waktu sekolahnya terobsesi pada manusia satu ini. Pada akhirnya Malfoy memang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar, seperti apa yang Harry curigai, kalau tidak, maka Harry hanya akan berakhir sebagai seorang penguntit aneh.

“Potter,” Malfoy mulai berkata lagi, namun Harry tidak membiarkannya berkata lebih jauh.

“Apa maksudmu memberitahu Scorpius kalau hal-hal semacam ini adalah hal yang lumrah dan normal, Malfoy? Berani-beraninya kamu bilang padanya kalau kamu pantas diperlakukan seperti ini? Apa kamu tidak sadar jika hal ini malah berakibat buruk bagi dia?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Dia ketakutan, Malfoy!”

Malfoy memukul satu tangannya ke atas meja.

“Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu? Kamu pikir kamu bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik jika berada di posisiku?”

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ekspresi yang Harry kenali hadir di wajah Malfoy. Ekspresi yang tidak dapat dia temukan saat dia diserang di Diagon Alley, namun sekarang hadir kembali: kengerian. Ekspresi takut yang luar biasa yang Harry ingat terpatri di wajah Malfoy saat mereka berada di Ruang Kebutuhan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika semua terbakar di sekeliling mereka.

“Oh, Tuhan--kamu mau mengambilnya dariku, kan?”

“Apa?”

“Kamu--kementrian mengancamku, jika aku keluar dari Azkaban maka aku akan--tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya--”

“Malfoy, apa yang kamu bicarakan?”

“Aku tidak membesarkannya untuk menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut!”

“Apa? Tentu saja kamu tidak melakukannya,” kata Harry, tetapi Malfoy sepertinya tidak mendengarnya.

“Tolonglah, Aku--aku berusaha sekeras mungkin, Potter. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ayahku padaku, aku bersumpah, jadi jangan mengambilnya dariku--”

“Malfoy! Astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memisahkan Scorpius darimu!”

Malfoy terdiam. Mata abu peraknya mengerjap ke arah Harry.

“Lalu apa maksudmu tadi?”

“Aku cuma…  _ Fuck _ . Dia takut masuk ke Hogwarts, asal kamu tahu.”

“Iya, aku tahu.” ucap Malfoy, dengan kaku.

“Apa pada akhirnya kamu sempat beli jubah untuk Scorpius?”

Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Nanti akan kujahitkan satu untuknya. Pasti tidak terlalu sulit, kan?”

Harry tiba-tiba membayangkan Scorpius yang dipanggil untuk maju ke Topi Seleksi, dengan rambutnya yang sangat  _ Malfoy _ , dengan nama belakang yang dibenci oleh banyak orang, dengan Ayahnya yang seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, dan jubah jelek bikinan sendiri sebagai pelengkapnya.

“Aku akan menemaninya ke Diagon Alley,” katanya dengan keputusan bulat.

Malfoy mengangkat dua alisnya.

“Kamu… tidak keberatan?”

Harry terkejut--dia berpikir jika Malfoy akan menyuruhnya agar tidak ikut campur lebih lanjut. Tapi bahkan Malfoy pun sadar bahwa Scorpius pasti akan jadi obyek olok-olok jika dia memakai jubah bikinan sendiri.

“Dia sepupu Teddy,” kata Harry. “Teddy pasti tidak ingin citra sosialnya hancur berkeping-keping karena sepupunya mengenakan baju yang tidak pantas. Dan maaf saja, Malfoy, tapi aku sungguh tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu menjahit sesuatu, bahkan jika kamu pakai sihir sekalipun.”

“Aku mahir dalam segala hal, Potter.” ujar Malfoy, dia berkata seolah membacanya dari suatu naskah. Dia kemudian menyisip seteguk teh. “ _ Well… _ terima kasih. Sejujurnya, aku jadi sedikit lega. Untuk semua keperluannya yang lain aku selalu mengurusnya sendirian, tetapi untuk jubah dan tongkat sihirnya, Scorpius butuh hadir.”

“Aku akan menemaninya besok.”

Malfoy mengangguk. Dia tampak lebih rileks sekarang. Dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur Harry, dan Harry tiba-tiba sadar tentang bagaimana dapurnya pasti terlihat dari mata Malfoy.

Harry sudah terbiasa hidup di rumah yang entah kenapa selalu begitu kotor. Karena ini adalah rumahnya, tentu saja, dan Sirius hidup besar di sini, dan rumah ini begitu berarti baginya. Tentu saja bukan salah rumah ini kalau noda-noda di dinding dapur tidak dapat dibersihkan, dan cahaya sulit masuk ke rumah ini, dan jendelanya selalu saja berderak-derak, dan atmosfernya selalu saja dingin dan kotor dan menjijikkan. Tetapi saat Malfoy memandang ke sekeliling, Harry jadi sadar bagaimana menyedihkannya situasinya saat ini, dirinya kaya raya tetapi bisa tinggal di tempat yang begini. Harry yakin dimanapun Malfoy tinggal (Manor dan seluruh kekayaan keluarga Malfoy telah disita oleh pemerintah setelah perang usai), pastilah rapi dan bersih.

“Baiklah,” ujar Malfoy akhirnya. “Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, dan aku janji aku tidak sedang bermaksud tak sopan atau apa. Tetapi apa yang aku lakukan setelah ini pasti akan membuatku terlihat brengsek.”

“Er,” ujar Harry. “Baiklah. Haruskah aku memanggil Scorpius ke sini, atau tidak?”

“Biarkan saja dia, sekarang dia sedang membaca,” jawab Malfoy, lalu mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya.

“Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Kamu memasang sesuatu untuk memata-matainya atau apa?”

“Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia pasti sedang membaca. Ah, ini dia.” Dia kemudian menemukan sebuah perkamen dan sebuah pena, dia mengangkat satu alisnya ke arah Harry, kemudian mulai menulis.

_ Saya, Draco Lucius Malfoy dari Rumah Keluarga Black, dengan ini menyerahkan Grimmauld Place nomor 12 kepada Harry James Potter sebagai imbalan karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Mulai saat ini dia adalah pemilik sah rumah ini dan saya akan menyerahkan segala hak sebagai pewaris keluarga Black padanya. _

_ Tertanda, Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

“Apa maksudnya ini, Malfoy?”

“Aku tidak sedang menjadi brengsek.”

“Tidak masuk akal kamu memberikan rumahku sendiri padaku! Ingat, ini rumahku sendiri!”

“Iya benar, sekarang sudah jadi rumahmu.”

Kemudian Harry menyadari sesuatu, ada yang berbeda dengan rumahnya sekarang. Rasanya jauh lebih nyaman. Sebuah bantal tiba-tiba muncul di kursinya. Mejanya sudah bersih dari lubang-lubang kecil. Jendelanya tampak bersih. Dapurnya bahkan terasa jauh lebih besar.

“Apa yang barusan kamu lakukan?”

“Rumah ini berpikir kalau aku adalah pemiliknya. Aku merasakannya saat aku tiba di sini. Apa selama ini rumah ini mencoba menolakmu?”

“Apa maksudmu dengan menolakku?”

“Ya, kamu tahu lah, tetap kotor saat dibersihkan, tidak pernah terasa hangat, yang seperti itulah.”

“Oh, benar juga.” Harry pikir hal itu cuma karena rumah ini penuh dengan sihir hitam.

“Sekarang rumahnya sudah tahu jika kamu adalah pemilik sahnya. Jadi pasti sekarang lebih mudah untuk dikendalikan.” Malfoy menatapnya hampir dengan ekspresi bersalah. “Sudah kubilang, pasti aku terlihat brengsek.”

“Bisa-bisanya rumah ini tidak menyadari kalau aku adalah pemiliknya.”

“Well, sepupuku Sirius yang memberikan rumah ini padamu, kan?”

_ Sepupuku Sirius. _ Kata-kata itu jika digabungkan bersama membuat hari merasa begitu aneh. Kenyataan jika Malfoy masih bersaudara dengan orang yang Harry sayangi begitu membingungkan.

“Iya.” jawab Harry.

“Rumah ini tidak menerima Sirius karena nenek buyut kami, Walburga, menghapusnya dari pohon keluarga.”

“Bagaimana kamu--”

“Aku sering berkunjung ke sini saat aku kecil. Dulu semuanya sangat menyenangkan, kecuali kepala peri rumahnya. Kamu tidak menahan mereka di sini, kan?”

Harry menggeleng. Malfoy lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya.

“Setidaknya hal ini yang dapat kulakukan untukmu,” ujarnya. “Aku akan mengirim Scorpius lewat  _ floo _ besok pagi jam sepuluh. Dia perlu menukarkan uang muggle dengan Galleon. Apa mereka mengijinkanmu masuk ke Gringotts setelah apa yang terjadi?”

“Mereka tidak terlalu menyukaiku, tapi iya, mereka mengijinkanku.”

“Sudah kuduga,” kata Malfoy. Dia lalu membuka pintu dapur. Scorpius sedang duduk di tangga (yang tiba-tiba sekarang menjadi sangat bersih), tampak berkonsentrasi membaca sebuah novel. “Scorpius, Tuan Potter menawarkan untuk menemanimu ke Diagon Alley besok. Sungguh sangat baik hati, kan?”

Scorpius berdiri di atas kakinya.

“Sungguh?” Dia lalu menatap Ayahnya, ekspresi senangnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. “Apa artinya sikap orang-orang akan berubah?”

“Harusnya begitu,” kata Malfoy, lembut. “Kurasa besok kamu akan menikmati waktumu di sana.” lanjutan kalimat “ _ tanpa Ayah”  _ menggantung di udara.

“Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Tuan Potter.” ujar Scorpius.

“Tolong panggil aku Harry saja. Dan sejujurnya, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Setelah beli jubah, kita bisa ke toko Florian untuk beli es krim.”

“Oh!” Pekik Scorpius. “Oh, aku selalu ingin ke sana, tapi pemilik tokonya tidak pernah--” Scorpius segera menutup mulutnya begitu sadar. Malfoy tampak sedih.

“Terima kasih sekali lagi, Poter. Untuk  _ dittany _ , dan… semuanya. Ayo, Scorpius.”

Mereka pergi lewat  _ floo.  _ Malfoy memberinya sebuah alamat yang tidak dia kenali, Scorpius melambaikan tangannya dengan riang saat kobar api hijau membawa mereka pergi.

Rumah Harry tiba-tiba menjadi sangat besar dan sangat sepi.

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin akan di-update setiap Minggu. Hehe.


End file.
